The Best Birthday Gift Ever
by fading2black
Summary: Twins Yasha and Saffiyah Michaels are given the best present EVER for the 20th birthday by their dad, Shawn. A chance to be WWE divas.
1. Character Descriptions

Name: Saffiyah Michaels

Age: Just turned 20

Birthday: November 19, 1990.

Looks:

Dark green Eyes

Shoulder length, layered jet black hair

Upper right ear piercing

5 feet 8 in.

Personality: Indescribable (You'll see)

Clothing style: Girl Next Door

Best Friends: Evan Bourne and Lita/Amy

Love Interest: Edge/Adam Copeland (22)

Wrestling Style: High Flyer

Other: Fluent in French and Italian, Wears glasses at home.

/\\\

Name: Yasha Michaels

Age: Just turned 20

Birthday: November 19, 1990.

Looks:

Light Brown Eyes

Mid-back, brown hair

Belly button piercing

5 feet 8 inches

Personality: Punk (NOT suicidal)

Clothing Style: Punk Rocker

Best Friends: Jeff Hardy and Melina

Wrestling style: High Flyer

Love Interest: John Cena (22)

Other: Fluent in French and Japanese

/\\\

Name: Alexander Michaels

Age: 6

Birthday: January 5, 2004.

Looks:

Blonde Hair

Blue Eyes

3 feet

Personality: Hyper

Love Interest: The Bella Twins ( aww!:) )


	2. Birthday Surprise

Disclaimer: We do not own the WWE or anything in this story except Yasha, Saffiyah and Alex.

/\\

"SISSY!" Saffiyah Michaels opened on eye to find her little brother Alex on top of her. She smiled. "Hi, sweetie." "Happy birthday, Fifi!" She smiled again. "Thanks, Alex…whaddya say we wake Bubbles up?" "Okay!" Saffiyah signaled to Alex to 'shh' and jumped onto her twin's bed. "SISSY!" she screamed. Yasha Michaels groaned and said, "Cocoa, get off me." "Nope! You gotta get up! It's your birthday, Bubbles!" Yasha opened an eye. "I told you not to call me that." "I know!" "I hate you, you know that?" "No, you don't! And you know it!" "Yeah, I do." "Yay!" Saffiyah said, pulling her sister up and hugging her. "Happy birthday." "Happy birthday, boshoujo(beautiful girl in Japanese)." Yasha replied. "What about me?" Alex asked. "Aww…" Yasha said, pushing her sister off of her. "Ahh!" the younger twin screamed, as she hit the hardwood floor. "C'mere, Alex." Alex climbed into Yasha's arms and hugged her. "Let's go downstairs." the punk rocker said, her brother still in her arms. "Still on the floor here!" Fiya shouted, when she heard the door close. "Anyone? HELLO?"

xXxXx

(After morning routine)

Yash and Fiya ran downstairs. Alex was already seated at the breakfast table when they said simultaneously, "Morning, Daddy!" Shawn turned around and smiled at his twins. "Good morning, sweethearts. Happy birthday…s…" he responded, hugging them, "I made your favorites." "Chocolate chip pancakes?" they said together. They stopped and look at each other. "Dude, we gotta stop doin' that." The punk twin said. The younger twin made a face. "But it's fun!" she said, going an octave too high. Yash waved her off. "Yeah, yeah." Fiya sat down with a pouted face. Shawn shook his head and placed her pancakes in front of her on a Sesame Street plate. "Elmo!" she cried. Yasha rolled her eyes as Shawn sat down. After grace, Fiya and Alex started devouring their pancakes while Yash and Sahwntook a bite. Suddenly, they stopped short and looked at each other with wide eyes. "Dad…these pancakes have chocolate in them." Yasha said slowly. "Oh, crap." Shawn said. They slowly turned their heads to Alex and Fiya. They were shaking. Literally. Alex jumped onto Fiya's back and the chase began. As he ran, he began to wonder why he gave his younger daughter chocolate. "Huge mistake, honey." he could almost hear his deceased wife say. "I know." he replied silently.

xXxXx

"Vroom! Vroom! I'm a racecar!" Alex shouted. He was still high on sugar. To calm a bouncing Fiya down, Shawn announced, "I have a birthday gift for you girls." Fiya stopped. "Presents! Gimme! Gimme!" "Sit first." he said. The twins obeyed, Yasha slightly afraid to sit next to her overly hyper sister. "Dad, hurry. She might kill me." "Ok. You remember when you girls were interviewed for the WWE?" "How could we not?" Yasha asked her dad in a matter-of-fact tone. "I dunno." he replied. "So why's you ask?" "Because I-""WHAT'S THE SURPRISE?" Fiya shouted. Her family could tell she was getting impatient. "You got in." Shawn announced. Fiya screamed. "Yay." Yasha said bluntly, walking off. Suddenly, the punk took a single step back so that she was in the doorway. "Wait, what?"


End file.
